sharedexpfandomcom-20200214-history
Player Characters
'''Clair''' '''Name:''' Clair Belrose '''Age:''' 28 '''Body Type:''' Tall and kind of bulky with her armor but she’s fairly trim and muscled. '''Main Colors:''' Red and gold '''Alignment:''' Lawful good bordering on chaotic good. She feels conflicted when the law doesn’t follow what she views as moral. '''Ideal:''' The greater good. “My lot is to lay down my life in defense of others.” '''Disposition:''' Quiet, not good at talking to people, fight or flight. She’s trying to make up for the past where she often chose to run from problems, so she tends to overcompensate by being ''too'' direct. '''Infancy:''' Clair was born to a military father and socialite mother, Rainier and Madeleine Belrose, in Herald. They are minor nobles, holding a land and title but are not extravagantly wealthy. Rainier is retired from the Thenas military but is still consulted in their matters. '''Early Childhood:''' Active and always outdoors, Clair was a child that liked to explore on her own. Her mother and father argued whether to set her on a military path or debutante path. When she was seven her parents had another daughter, whom they named Lucille. Seeing that Clair was more interested in following her in her father’s footsteps, Madeleine focused her attention on grooming her youngest daughter to be a lady of the nobility. At ten years old Rainier began sending Clair to Shazuuma to begin learning swordsmanship. '''Teen years: ''' Clair met Bryella at fifteen when her family visited Farrak in Woham. Farrak has long been a family friend, but this was the first time Clair had met him and his daughter. The two became fast friends. Clair also became fascinated with magic after seeing Farrak cast a few spells to entertain her. At seventeen she ran away from Herald to Woham. She no longer wanted to train as a soldier for her father. Her plan was to both visit Bryella and learn magic from Farrak. Shazuuma was soon sent to collect her, but not before she accidentally burned Bryella while trying to read a scroll. After injuring her friend she decided never to attempt magic again and grudgingly continued her military education. When Clair turned eighteen she was inducted officially as a Court solider of the Thenas military. Her first role was a lowly one; cooking meals for the other guards. She took it very seriously, however, and found she was quite good at it. '''20s: '''After two years of belonging to the court sliders Clair still did not have a high position despite her father’s clout. At twenty-six the first task of seeming importance was given to her: that of apprehending the infamous “Rose”. It was not actually one that the court guards were concerned with, but it made the nobility and Rainier Belrose happy to seem like they were. Due to Rose’s skill at escaping and Clair’s lack of subterfuge and experience, she was unable to capture Rose. There was another complication; Clair was serious at first, but began to feel conflicted as she spent more time pursuing Rose. She didn’t find her to be evil or any real danger to anyone. Clair was no longer able to feel motivated to catch her because of this. It was a blow to her, and her father’s, credibility. At this low point, Shazuuma had Clair face her own shadow in a duel. She was able to overcome the harsh and mentally taxing duel. She still carries a piece of crystal that fell from the shadow as it shattered when vanquished. At twenty-eight years old, she was given the task of guarding Princess Annaliese Ausard by Shazuuma, who adopted the disguise of “Marius” to assist Clair. She is still unsure how this important job fell to her. She was told to travel to Frybook and meet Shazuuma there and hire three others to help escort the Princess. The princess would pose as a young male noble traveling to Woham. In The Thirsty Owlbear bar, she approached Thistle to recruit her for the mission. She knew her to be Rose but thought her skills would be helpful. Besides, it was no longer her job to catch her. She also recruited Siegfried and Argent. '''Personality''' Clair is a forthright and somewhat rigid woman. She strives to protect those who need it and always strives to do the right thing. Since she’s not the best with diplomacy that doesn’t always work out. She is loyal to a fault. '''Likes: '''Cooking, tokori, being valuable/useful. '''Dislikes: '''Magic, failing at missions, being misled. '''Philosophy on life: '''Everyone deserves a fair shot and protect those who need it. '''Habits: '''Cooking for the party, practicing swordsmanship, caring for her Tokori. '''Greatest Weakness: '''Her sense of justice and directness often makes things hard for her. '''Greatest Strength: '''While the above is true, it is also a great strength. Her desire to protect is another strength and is what drives her. '''Key NPCs''' '''Bryella'''-childhood friend. '''Farrak'''-Bryella’s father and Belrose family friend. '''Marius/Shazuuma'''-Swordsmanship instructor and mentor. '''''Edwin/Princess Annaliese '''Ausard'''-Clair was given the task of protecting her. '''Family: ''' *'''Rainier Belrose-'''Father *'''Madeleine Belrose'''-Mother *'''Lucille Belrose'''-Sister '''Key Season 1 Story Moments ''' '''Bonds with other Players''' *'''Thistle'''-Clair knows Thistle has made mistakes but feels the past is in the past and not important anymore. She thinks Thistle is a good person and well meaning. *'''Siegfried'''-Clair wants to gain his trust and respect somehow. She also thinks he is too reckless with magic. *'''Argent'''-Clair respects Argent’s strength but never knows how best to communicate with him. *'''Auri'''-Clair doesn't fully understand why Auri has joined their group and is frustrated with her insistence on keeping the staff. '''Current Goals/ Problems''' #Rescue Princess Annaliese. #Confront Doon about bewitching Bryella and make sure that Bryella is safe. #Figure out how to return the staff without fighting over it with Auri. #Discover what, if anything, has happened in Thenas and it’s military. '''Thistle''' '''Name:''' Thistle '''Given Name:''' Carnation Merrybell '''Age:''' ~22 '''Birthday:''' Her true birthday is the first of winter but she celebrates on the first of spring. '''Height''' 3'1 '''''''Weight:''' 45 '''Body Type:''' Curvy '''Main Colors:''' Purple and Mauve '''Alignment:''' Chaotic Good '''Ideal:''' Who knows what tomorrow holds so let's make tonight count! '''Disposition:''' Friendly and Flirty '''Siegfried''' '''Argent''' '''Auri'''